White
by Simply Kim
Summary: TezukaYukimura There was never a colour more vile than white. He had to get away from this place… He had to get away from this suffocating room… He had to get away from the absence of colour in his personal cage... He hated his life… He hated this


TITLE: Waiting 

GENRE: **Implied Shounen-ai **

DISCLAIMERS: **The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… ^_^ only this weird story does.**

*******

**WHITE**

*******

White.

There was never a colour more vile than white.

He blinked… his eyes staring unwaveringly at the pristine walls of his temporary cage like he always did for countless days now. 

White…

It was always white.

Yukimura sighed, his eyes drifting to a close as he burrowed the back of his head deeper into the soft comforting pillows his back was resting onto. 

He hated his life… 

He hated this.

His parents visited him often… and so did his friends… and the tennis club members of his school, especially the closest to him – Sanada. His _fukubouchou_ was still as strict as ever, and he couldn't help feeling sorry for the children he left in his care. Yet, there was a little voice inside him that said otherwise... maybe he should reconsider feeling sorry for the rest of the team and worry about Sanada's sanity more.

He could almost see it now.

"**Daddy left alone to baby-sit a handful of rowdy children who loved nothing more than to torture every living being in sight.**"

He smiled fondly.

_Oh, the horror._

CREAK.

He sighed. At least they were outside… free and happy… skipping along happily under the warmth of the sun. With utter dejection, he opened his eyes, wanting to escape the vision he had behind his closed lids. 

He had to get away from this place…

He had to get away from this suffocating room…

He had to get away from the absence of colour in his personal cage.

With renewed vigour, he immediately stood up, walking as briskly as he could towards the door, and without taking another look at his surroundings, opened it, stepping outside after a moment's halt to see if anyone was outside.

He was in luck. 

Carefully, he tiptoed, closing the door as silently as he could, his eyes watchful of people loitering about until he had gotten two floors up, and out to the sunny rooftop.

Yukimura breathed in fresh air, closing his eyes in seemingly overpowering feeling of ecstasy. He was in heaven. He surveyed his surroundings, looking for a place to sit on. He was about to sit down on a sunny spot when a sudden movement caught his eye. 

His body shook with fear. He did not want to go back to his room… he didn't… If he stayed one more minute in there, he would go insane! Wildly, his eyes searched for the offending movement and he almost gasped in relief as he saw it wasn't who he was expecting it was. 

It wasn't a nurse.

It wasn't a doctor.

It wasn't a member of his family.

Actually, it wasn't someone who knew him personally.

There was something familiar with the person who intruded upon his private moment with his deteriorating sanity…  And he was somewhat glad that said person was without a trace of destructive white.

The glasses were familiar… glasses winking, blinding under the light of the harsh noon sun. And the dishevelled hair… it was too familiar. What was his name?

The intruder's gaze suddenly swung to his direction. There was a flash of recognition behind the glasses, that Yukimura could see, and strangely, it comforted him.  The uniform was familiar…wasn't that… the uniform of… 

…Seishun Gakuen?

Then it hit him. 

He smiled softly and raised a hand in greeting.

It was the infamous Seigaku captain… the illustrious Tezuka Kunimitsu.

_What is he doing here? _He thought in confusion. _Is he injured? Maybe it is that…? _ 

Tezuka raised a hand in greeting and strode purposefully towards him. His movement made Yukimura catch his breath. He didn't quite know why, but it did.

"Ah, _ohayo_ _Tezuka-san." _He greeted him warmly, a smile stealing through his pallid features. 

Tezuka nodded – his features unchanging.  "_Ohayo Yukimura-san."_ He greeted back. 

He sat down on the tiled floor in contentment, eyes closing momentarily as the warmth of the sun seeped through his skin before opening again and glancing up to where his new companion stood looking quite lost. Giving the other boy a smile, he patted the space beside him in a wordless invitation to keep him company.

Thankfully, Tezuka sat down.

Silence enveloped both of them; eyes staring at the scenery the grilled metal rail provided them. It wasn't an awkward kind. It was kind of…

Comforting.

"Tezuka…" He started. "Why are you here?"

"I have to get my arm checked up… I'm waiting for the test results. " Tezuka answered easily.

He was right.

Silence.

"Aren't you going to ask about me?" Yukimura prodded.

Tezuka cast him an unreadable glance before turning back again at the horizon. "I know why you're here." He said quietly.

Yukimura wasn't surprised. After all, Tezuka was a captain like him. It was natural to know everything about your opponents. For a captain, everything was a game. The most informed and the best in strategy undoubtedly wins. 

He turned, facing the other boy. "Why aren't you waiting inside?" He asked softly, eyes searching his features, his breath once again catching as their eyes met. 

"Why aren't you staying inside?" Tezuka responded. 

Yukimura chuckled, shaking his head and looking ruefully away. "I didn't like it there. It was too…"

"White."

He blinked, looking back at his companion in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"White." Tezuka repeated, gracing him with the hint of an amused smile. "Inside… it is too white."

"You think that too?"

"_Hai_."

Silence.

"You don't like it?"

"Do you?"

Yukimura's smile widened. "Why?" He asked, turning away from him again and staring back at the lazily rolling clouds threatening to obscure the light of the much-coveted sun. 

There was a moment of silence before Tezuka solemnly answered his question. 

"We have the same reasons."

And they understood each other.

***

**OWARI**

***

NOTES: 

Ohayo – a greeting like: "Good day!"

Hai – "Yes"

- San – suffix used to show respect/formality

***

A/N: Weird huh? Got an idea of them together like this… I wonder why? . Maybe because I've been staring at them too much. XD Reviews reviews! ^^


End file.
